Don't Let Me Fall
by racinghearts
Summary: Jack is feeling emotions for Will he didn't think he ever would and he must re-think their relationship as friends. Meanwhile, Grace is invited to a cabin by a client and Karen invites herself along.
1. Mixed Emotions

**Disclaimer: **I do not know any of the actors from _Will & Grace, _nor do I have any affiliations with the show. I can't seem to get the humor between the characters right, but I am trying my hardest to make it fun for the readers as well as wanting people to come back for more!

Jack gazed into the breathtaking velvet sky dotted with stars and closed his eyes briefly, and opened them again. The Milky Way swirled around and through the sky like cake batter dripping from a spoon into a baking pan. He did not know what exactly was happening to him, but he knew that these feelings he'd held inside of him for years.  
So desperately he wanted to just blurt out every fiber of emotion as though his life depended on it. In some obscure way, it did. He was tumbling faster and faster into the pit of his darkest emotions and now it seemed like Will was the only one that could save him.

------------------------------------

"What do you think I should pack?" Grace scratched the back of neck and stared at the various piles of clothes scattered on her bed. Will looked up from his newspaper. "Clothes would be nice. A jacket even! Blow them out of the water with your beauty and brains."

"Okay, Lord of the Gays, you can tap your way out of here now." Will grinned as he lifted himself from the chair and walked into the living room. Grace began picking up random articles of clothing and stuffing them into the leather suitcase.

The door opened and Jack flew in like he usually did. "Hey Thunder Thighs," He said with no raise or lower in his pitch. Will gazed down at Jack's feet.

"Don't you look a little light in the loafers?"

Jack smirked. "Can't say the same for you." Jack plopped the mail he got for Will and Grace on the kitchen counted then proceeded to the refrigerator for a bottle of water. Will just had to laugh at their jokes to each other; he allowed a small chuckle to leave his lips.

"Where's Grace?"

"She's in the room deciding what to wear for that little trip she's taking with Karen." Jack nodded his head, remembering she had told him about it last week. He was too busy eyeing the new hot employee at Starbuck's to listen.

Jack pretended to be engrossed in a program on the television, but in reality his glance was off-centered and focused on Will. Ever since he'd had that dream of he and Will in this large, open field holding each other close under a blanket of stars, the moon being the only source of light they had. He wasn't sure what happened after that – a think layer of fog covered the moon and protruded over Jack and Will. Then of course he woke up. He'd been in agony since then, damning himself for waking up and not knowing what happened next.

"Earth to Jack!" The sound of Will's voice brought his thoughts down to where they should be, in the back of his mind like they had been for so long.

"What?" He asked, pretending to be annoyed with Will. "Can't you tell I was watching this movie?"

"Sorry. Don't get so emotional you homo." Will grinned.

"Psh, all your fat is probably clogging the arteries to your brain."

Jack settled himself into the couch. Making jokes with Will seemed to be the best way to keep his mind off things.


	2. Unspoken Words

**Mattkensethfan: **Thanks so much for your comment, they are inspiring! )

**Frilly Pineapple: **Sorry about that, I didn't realize that was on! It's off now. I know what you mean about long chapters but I didn't have a lot of time to write a long, juicy chapter (wink). It's an honor to get a comment from you; I'm in love with Prejudice in the City! I hope this chapter is more to your liking!

"Be sure to call me as soon as your little ass gets to the cabin!" Will held Grace tight as the cab pulled to the curb. Grace smiled at her best friend and nodded her head.

"I'll try my hardest. You know Karen; she might need the phone to helicopter in more alcohol. She's conducting the 2004 Berlin Lift." The two friends laughed and hugged once more. Jack opened the door to the complex to say good-bye to Grace.

"Take care, Jack. Be sure to watch Will for me." Jack offered a small smile and nodded, not wanting to say anything in particular to her. "Have a good time." He said.

Grace cocked her head to the left in surprise at Jack's demeanor. Usually he would make a crack about her never coming back and of course bringing up the incident with the sticker on her forehead. Grace looked into Jack's eyes for a split second trying to read what was wrong, but she decided not to pester him with it. After all, everyone knew he hated confrontation.

"Bye." She whispered to him. Jack's smile was bigger and a little more genuine now that he knew Grace wasn't going to bother him about anything he'd said – or hadn't been saying.

Will held Jack's hand as he watched his best friend and Karen drive into the bustling streets of New York and wondering if she would come back alive, considering the happenings of the last trip she took with Karen.

"She will be missed." Will sighed and let go of Jack's hand. Jack sighed, wishing the moment could've lasted longer than that split second. Jack smiled it off. "C'mon Will, she's only going to be gone two weeks."

Will nodded in agreement. "Yeah, but the apartment is going to seem so empty without her, yanno?"

"Yeah, empty." Jack knew the feeling more than Will could ever know. Jack bobbed his head a few times before following his friend though the complex doors.

-----------------------------------------------

Jack's eyes slowly opened and he realized he had fallen asleep while reading a script he'd written. Jack glanced out the window at the beautiful city below. The sun was sinking gradually behind the Chrysler building, offering only the warmth of the remaining rays. Jack shivered and pulled on a fleece jacket, sneakers, and walked across the hall to Will's apartment.

He knocked on the door. Music could be heard through the door. Upbeat music, the kind people in love would dance to after celebrating an anniversary.

He heard Will's voice through the door. "It's open!" Jack opened the door and was shocked to find Will dressed as nice as he'd ever seen him. He could smell the wonderful, crisp, fragrance of his cologne as soon as he took one step into the apartment.

"So, how to I look?"

Jack blinked a few times and shook his head, stammering a little.

Will frowned. "That bad, eh? You know I thought this shirt was a bit much" He began to unbutton the powder blue short-sleeved shirt revealing a navy blue undershirt.

"No, it isn't that Will. I've never seen you look…" Will's deep brown eyes cast over Jack's. He couldn't tell him that he thought he looked wonderful, he just couldn't no matter how _hard _and how _much_ he wanted to.

"So fat! Just wear a red tie and a bull is bound to hit you from 100 miles away!" Jack's mouth formed into an 'O' and he pretended to laugh at one of his many 'fat Will' jokes. Will rolled his eyes and strode off the kitchen step, storming past him and into his bedroom.

Jack closed his eyes in hatred of his own self and flopped onto the couch. _Why couldn't he do it? Why couldn't he just tell Will he looked spectacular in that shirt?_ He heard Will enter the room again; Jack pretended to still be amused from his joke.

"Thanks for your fabulous input, Jack." Will spat, now sporting a green and baby blue plaid shirt unbuttoned a little, revealing a creamy green undershirt. He was also wearing dark denim jeans and dark brown boot-like shoes.

Jack decided not to tease him this time – he looked even better than before. "So where you going? Is it casual Friday at the office?"

"No Jack, it isn't. As a matter of fact, I have a date." Will grinned as he lifted his foot on the coffee table to tie his shoe. Jack's face fell, but quickly changed his expression when his friend looked at him.

"Who'd be that desperate?" He asked. Will turned around, glaring at him. Jack raised his hands defensively.

"Sorr-rry, just a questionay." Jack's eyes widened like they always did when he was accused of ridiculed of some sort.

"Well, the 'desperate' man's name is Justin and he is very nice, successful, and doesn't sleep in cowboy and duck pajamas, unlike some homos I know."

"Hey! I happened to like those jammies." Jack commented under his breath.

"Well, he doesn't and that is one of his _best_ qualities. That he reminds me nothing of you."

Jack felt an emotional spear go through his heart but once again, he had to play it off – his whole friendship with Will depended on it. Jack began to groan and grunt loudly, clutching his chest, then pretended to pull his heart out.

"Here, I believe this belongs to you."

Will grinned and slapped Jack's cupped hands playfully. "Go back to your apartment and practice telling time so you know when to get a clue."

Will grabbed his wallet, keys, and took one last glance at himself in the mirror before ushering Jack out and walking to the elevator.

Jack leaned on the doorway watching the only man he loved meet another man. Jack was positive that there couldn't possibly be a worse feeling.


	3. Seeing from a Distance

**Rachgreengellar**: Thanks so much for your compliments, they mean a whole bunch! Thanks again for your second comment as well – I can't write fast enough! That's the exact idea I had in my head as well as I watched the show more and more.

**FrillyPineapple: **hehe! Thanks so much! I will definitely review once I finish reading your story! I am going to now!

**Johnnydeppfanatic13: **Thank you very much! I appreciate it!

"So what do you do for a living?" Justin asked Will over dinner at a fancy place Justin suggested. Will wiped his mouth with a napkin and smiled.

"I'm a lawyer. I want to eventually want to have my own practice, but I don't think that's in the cards right now. What about you?"

"I'm a third grade teacher," Justin replied, smiling a little. Will's heart melted and he wondered how he'd become so lucky. A waitress took away their plates and re-filled the water glasses.

"That is so neat! I wanted to be a teacher before the whole law idea came into my life. I think that's awesome that you want to do that."

Justin blushed at Will's compliments. "Thank you, Will." He said softly with a small grin. When another waitress brought the check, both Will and Justin reached for it. Justin smiled and playfully pulled Will's hand away.

"Allow me. That way if I give myself a paper cut handing out the money I can sue you for liability charges." Will chuckled and pulled his hand back. _How could he have done it? Was this guy for real?_

"So, what would you like to do now?" Will asked. Justin pulled Will from his chair and took him into the cool December air. Though it was New York, the breeze was crisp and fresh, much to Will's surprise.

"Let's just take a walk in Central Park." Justin offered his arm to Will. Feeling as though he was on a first date, Will giggled and slipped his arm through as they walked side by side to the park.

"I've never done this before!" Will said in surprise, gazing at the surroundings and slightly chuckled at the fact he'd lived in New York for so long and had never taken a walk in the park. "Well, at least it will be a moment you will remember." Justin said.

"No, this is a whole night I will remember." Will said under his breath. Smiling, Justin intently looked at him. Will's eyes slowly widened. He was so embarrassed.

"Oh my God. Did I say that out loud?" Will's cheeks turned pink as he chuckled at himself. Justin turned him around and stared into his eyes. Slowly, his hand reached for Will's chin, stroking it softly.

"No one has ever said something that kind to me before," Justin looked thoroughly touched by Will's kind words, despite it being an accident.

Will wasn't exactly sure where to go from there; it was the first time in his life he couldn't read into someone's eyes. Justin began to lean in and oh-so carefully, kissed him. Will seemed to be surprised at first, but then Justin felt Will respond to him.

"Thank you," Will said in a whisper, as they continued their walk under the stars sparkling comfort.

------------------------------------------------------

Jack didn't want to think about Will dating someone else besides him. It was too painful to even begin to fathom if Will loved someone else. Tears filled his eyes as he pictured Will tousling a man's hair, kissing him gently, or holding him during a movie. Wiping his eyes, Jack sighed and heaved himself from the leather chair to get something to drink.

He got a bottle of water but decided that he needed some fresh air. He pulled on a jacket and wrapped a scarf around his neck. Starting down the elevator, Jack heaved a sigh of grief and anxiety. He couldn't believe this was something he was stressing over, that it actually bothered him _that_ much. He supposed that the reason was jealousy in fact he knew it was.

As he walked, Jack stuffed his hands in the pockets of his dark overcoat. Small snowflakes trickled from the skies, landing in his hair and shoulders. Jack however, was too preoccupied even to notice. Jack's piercing blue eyes longingly began to gaze at what was in front of him when he saw Will and his date holding hands. They were coming toward him. _Shit! _Jack thought as he franticly hid behind a park bench now filling with snow.

Jack peeked from it and saw Justin gently caress Will's chin. Jack looked alarmed and very protective of Will even though there was nothing he could do now. _Maybe there was. I can stop this madness! _He tried his hardest to make his feet or body move, but they seemed to be glued to the snowy grass. His eyes still remained fixed on Will as he smiled at Justin. Jack closed his eyes in pain as he saw them kiss – he couldn't understand what was wrong with him. _Too annoying? Little Brotherish? Not mature enough? _Tears fell down his eyes once more as he saw the two of them kiss so passionately. It was so crazy to Jack that someone could be so happy and the other so miserable and they are but a few feet apart from one another.

He saw them turn and continue down the walk; Jack couldn't just let him slip away. Not without a fight at least.

"Will!" Jack stood from behind the bench, snowflakes lightly dangling from the small spikes of his hair. Will turned around, shocked at Jack's appearance.

"Jack," Will said, still alarmed. "This is-"

Justin smiled and stuck his hand out to shake it, but Jack turned away. "Yeah, I know who you are." He said, sizing Justin up with glare in his eye. "You're the one that is trying to take him away."

Will's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and anger. "What? Jack! What is wrong with you? I'm sorry Justin - "

Justin smiled. "No it's okay. I see what's going on and I don't want to be a part of it so I will just go. Call me when you grow up, Will." Justin turned his back on Will and began his way to the park exit.

Will's eyes flared with anger as he stared at Jack in unconcealed hatred. "What the fuck Jack? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I won't let you do this Will! I just won't!"

Will put a hand to his forehead. "Do what? Be a grown-up? Live by my own means once in a while and not have to be your damn puppy dog every step of the way?"

"No, I don't want you to see Justin! He isn't the one for you!"

Will rolled his eyes. He'd never been so angry in his whole life. "Why? Why isn't he the one for me? Enlighten me you sun of a bitch!"

"Because I am!" He screamed, tears running down his face. "Because I am." His hands covered his face and collapsed to the snowy ground below.

Wiping his eyes, Will just stared at Jack, wondering if he should pick him up or to leave Jack kneeling before him, crying as the tears fell and melted the snow.


	4. What if I said

**Thanks to all who commented, I am overwhelmed by all the kindness I've had from you all! **

Will placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and turned away from Jack as he took in this new information. Jack slowly lifted his body from the soft white snow and stood behind Will. He didn't dare move at the chance Will may turn and hit him, yell at him, or cause more a scene then necessary.

"I- I'm sorry Will. This wasn't my plan to follow you or anything; I just wanted to get out for a while-" Jack explained. Will began shaking his head in dismay.

"Jack, don't. Just don't." Tears fell from Will's eyes. For the first time in his life, Will couldn't talk his way out of this problem, and there was nothing left to do but grit his teeth and face the pain without a shield. Will turned around and stared at Jack, who was shivering in the snow with his arms wrapped around himself.

"I don't even know where to begin Jack. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my best friend."

As tears ran faster down Will's face, Jack looked up at the sky and returned to Will. He realized Jack was crying too.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you were here Will, I wouldn't have come if I'd known." Jack wiped his eyes.

"What do you want me to say, Jack? What do you want me to do?"

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but hesitated. _What was he going to say to him? That he wanted to be held in his arms and never be let go? That he messed up Will's date with someone he liked for the sole reason of jealousy? No. He wasn't going to do that – he couldn't do that._

"I don't know what you should do Will." He said quietly. Will rolled his eyes and turned away from Jack.

"No, I know what I am going to do, Jack. I am going to find Justin and apologize for my ex best friend's behavior. I hope you're happy Jack. I can't believe you'd even think we could be together. You seriously have to grow up now. I can't hold your hand forever."

With that, Will turned around and left Jack alone in the soft snow. Jack's face twisted into one of anguish, defeat, and pure depression. _You idiot_. Jack cursed himself as he directed his body toward this apartment in complete desperation and heartache.

-----------------------------------------

"This is going to be so much fun Karen, I'm glad you decided to come along with me." Grace smiled and ran a hand through her dark red locks. Karen sighed and took another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, well Rosario packed me some extra pals so you might has something that resembles a personality. Oh and honey?"

Grace looked at Karen. "Hmm?" She replied.

"The Easter Bunny called, he wants his outfit back." Karen eyed the light blue pants suit Grace was wearing. Grace scoffed at Karen. Nothing, not even Karen's remarks and cracks were going to spoil her vacation.

Grace seemed to have fallen asleep in the limousine because the next thing she knew, Karen was shaking her awake. Grace slowly opened her eyes as they stared in amazement at the beautiful surroundings.

Snow capped the large pine trees like a giant licked ice cream cone. Grace's eyes fell on the large frozen pond that sparkled like a large, flat diamond that was just hit with sunlight.

"Oh my God!" Karen's shrill cry woke Grace from her stare. She turned around and smiled at Karen. "Isn't it beautiful here, Karen?" She asked, thinking that was the cause for Karen's cry.

"Oh I don't give a damn honey! I can't find the bag with my buddies in it! Hurry Rosario, I'm drying up like a damn cactus out here!"

Shaking her head, Grace picked up her duffel bag and heaved herself up the steps to the cabin's front door. Grace pulled the key from her pocket and unlocked the door. It swung open, Grace stood there in amazement all over again. She couldn't believe how beautiful it was. A fire glowed in the fireplace, making crackling sounds at random. The kitchen was done in marble with slick countertops and well equipped with everything she and Karen could ever need.

"Good lord, it's like the seventies all over again." Karen groaned as she looked around in the cabin. A few of her assistants carried her luggage into a bedroom off in the corner of the cabin.

"What are you talking about, Karen? It's beautiful here." Grace sighed happily.

Karen scoffed. "Yeah, it's as beautiful as your outfit honey."

Grace sighed and carried her duffel bag into the bedroom opposite of Karen's. She decided she'd call Will after they got settled.


	5. When I needed you the most

**Warning: **This chapter does contain a lot of cursing and sexual acts between two men. If you don't like it, then don't read it ;) Also, thanks to all the comments, I appreciate them!

Sitting on his bed, Jack wiped the tears of anger and frustration with his quivering wrists. He wasn't sure what to think about the whole situation with Will, but he was surely not going to talk to him any time soon.

"Jack? You home?" A voice called after a few short knocks. Jack reluctantly slid off his bed and answered the door. Jack seemed surprised. "Mark – what are you doing here?" He asked quietly.

Mark smiled. "Well, aren't you going to let me in?" He chuckled.

"Oh, yes of course. Sorry. I am not myself today." Jack moved aside to allow room for Mark to pass him. "Do you want anything to drink?" He asked, stepping into the kitchen after Mark seated himself.

"Do you have any water?" Jack nodded and took two bottles of spring water from the refrigerator and handed one to Mark.

"So, you haven't said why you're here." Jack said softly. Mark made Jack feel extremely uneasy. They had gone through some rough times; Jack wasn't sure he was ready for that again. He didn't want to be forced to do _those things_ again. It was too terrifying even to think about. Jack shuddered.

Mark looked startled. "Can't I just come and see you, Jack? I missed you," He whispered, caressing Jack's cheek. Jack closed his eyes and felt Mark's soft fingers trace along his cheekbones, forehead, and slowly down his neck. He couldn't do this – just couldn't. All he could think about was the horrible past they had.

Jack pulled Mark's hand away. "I'm sorry Mark, you should leave. I can't do this." Mark's eyes grew ablaze, but softened immediately following.

"It's okay, I want to." Mark said softly and began kissing Jack's lips. "They are so soft." Mark grinned as Jack closed his eyes and felt Mark's tongue slip into his mouth. Jack suddenly felt as though he was going to be sick.

"Mark really. You have to go. I'm sorry I led you on like that." Jack stood to prevent Mark from doing anything further. Mark's eyebrows rose as he stood up and put on his coat.

"Fine, Jack. I thought you'd be happy to see me but I guess I was wrong." Jack held the door open for Mark, not saying a word. Mark walked through the door but as Jack began to close it, Mark made a grunting noise and pushed the door open with blunt force. Jack frantically tried to close the door pressing against it with his shoulder. The door pushed open and Mark stormed through.

"No one ever refuses me Jack. You should know that by now. Especially since we went through that whole ordeal." Mark's smile was twisted and evil. "Please Mark, no!" Jack fell to the floor and crawled backwards, trying his hardest to get rid of Mark. Tears fell down his face as Mark grabbed Jack's shirt with one powerful grasp. Jack longed for Will to be there to save him – save him this one last time.

"You're just a bitch Jack. A useless bitch and no one should ever be so unfortunate to have you." Jack nodded in agreement – anything to get him not to do what Jack feared he would. By now Jack away too miserable and frightened to think about anything but how much it would mean to him if Will should come through that door.

"Come on." Mark grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him across the wood flooring into Jack's bedroom. Jack held the front of his collar as far way from his neck as possible. His head immediately felt as though it would explode. He made small grunting noises as he flailed his legs as much as he could in hopes one of the tenants below would come up to his apartment and see what the commotion was about.

Mark released Jack's collar but grabbed his hand flinging him on the bed. "Please Mark, I don't want you to do this. Please.." Jack's sobs quavered.

"Shut the fuck up." Mark said with a huff. Jack could hear Mark unzip his pants, and then yanked Jack's boxer pants from around his waist. All Jack could do was cry and beg him not to. By then it was too late; Mark was beginning to enter him from behind. Jack made a small noise of discomfort, but Mark slapped his back so hard it made Jack's knees buckle. Mark dug into Jack's back and thighs, clawed his ribs, forcing himself into him again and again until Jack seemed to drift in and out of consciousness. Then he came with a huge shuddering shout that made Jack wince in pain and revulsion.

After Mark was finished, Jack was thrown onto the floor and his clothes were tossed at him. Mark looked at him with disgust. "Put your clothes on, filth. You make me sick."

Whimpering, Jack slid the boxer pants on and his gray t-shirt he'd been wearing before. Jack suddenly heard a grinding noise, like a knife being pulled from something. Mark brandished a switchblade at Jack.

"Mention this to anyone and this will be in your heart so fast you wouldn't have enough time to blink, got that faggot?" Jack swallowed and nodded, moving his body away from the blade.

"If you're not scared Jack, you should be." Mark grinned, sending the knife through to Jack's left side. Jack yelped in pain, immediately putting his hand over the wound and crouching to the floor. Tears spilled down his cheeks again, however these were tears of pain, and not tears that might save his life. Jack heard the door close. He waited a few minutes and managed to crawl across the apartment floor to put the chain on the lock. By then, Jack's hand couldn't control the blood gushing from his side. He took a dishtowel to it, crouched in a corner of the kitchen and dialed Will's cell phone number, praying to God he'd answer.


	6. Stranded revised

THIS IS A EDITED CHAPTER! Read this one over again if you have already read Chapter 6, I changed it to add the wound Jack had and it's mighty good I must say ;)  
**Warning**: this post does contain cursing and some gross parts (flesh, etc) so if you don't like that part just skim over it or just don't read it lol!

Will ambled through the snow in search of Justin. He was still fuming over the whole situation with Jack. _How dare he do this to me. I've done so much for him and he had to pull a stunt like that? I knew I shouldn't have trusted him to begin with. _Millions of bashes toward his friend ran through his mind. His dark eyes wondered about the snowy sidewalks as the street lights glowed cheerfully. His eye caught sight of the blonde haired date he'd been enjoying a few minutes before Jack burst through.  
"Justin!" Will called, waving a hand at a car in front of him. He crossed the street and met Justin face to face, who had a cup of coffee in his hands. "Look, I'm sorry about Jack. He is really immature and I like you. A lot."  
Justin smiled. "It's okay Will, I'm sorry I blew up at you like that. It's just that I have been through so many relationships that ended up being shit because they cheated on me."  
Will touched Justin's cheek softly. The feeling of Justin's warm face against his icy fingers comforted Will's hurt feelings. "Well you can be assured that I would never do that to you, Justin." He said with a whisper. He leaned close to him and kissed Justin tenderly. His lips were icy from the breeze, but he liked it. Will wrapped his arms around Justin's waist as he kissed him however the ring of Will's cellphone ruined the moment they were sharing.  
"Shit." Will slipped the phone from his belt loop. With apologizing eyes, Will said "Hello?"  
Breathing was on the opposite line until Jack's shaky voice came through. "Will?"  
"Jack? What do you want?" He asked, annoyed. Justin gave a small smile and wave before turning around and walking away.  
Will ran a few steps with his arm out "Justin wait!" Still turned around, Justin shook his head and continued walking.  
"Dammit Jack! Even when you're not here you can ruin a good moment! What the fuck do you want?"  
Jack was silent. "Will, someone…I just need you okay? Please." Will's angry face melted away and he sensed something was wrong. "Fine, I'll be there in five minutes." He hung up the phone and walked to the corner and hailed a cab.  
He arrived at their apartment complex, paid the driver and raced to the elevator, wondering what could be wrong. Jack had never sounded that vulnerable before. The doors opened with a _ding_ as Will ran to the front door of Jack's apartment.  
"Jack?" He said, putting his hand on the door and pushing it open. Jack sat crumpled in the corner, still naked and crying. "Oh my God," Will breathed.  
He raced to Jack. "What happened Jack? Holy shit!" Will placed a hand on Jack's back. He was shivering from the constant tears.  
Jack was crying too hard for a knowledgeable answer, though he was able to murmur a name that made everything make sense. "M-Mark." Jack sobbed. Will tousled Jack's hair as he tried to help him to his feet. Jack screamed in pain and crouched over. Will noticed the blood dripping through Jack's trebling fingers. Without seeing Mark again, he wanted to kill him.  
"Jack this is bad, I have to get you to the hospital, right now. He lifted Jack onto the bed and helped him put on clothes and carried him to the elevator. Will sensed Jack was getting heavier in his arms and his eyes were beginning to droop shut.  
Will gently placed Jack on the elevator floor as the doors closed. He patted Jack's face and tried to keep him awake. "Jack no! Please don't die…please," Will sobbed as the doors reopened.  
"Help me! Someone please help me!" He screamed as he took his cell phone from is belt loop and called the emergency line. He screamed at the operator and tried to answer as many questions he could without screaming. Spectators hovered around the elevator; just watching and not helping Will save Jack. His friend lay there motionless; his fingers grew cold, his blue eyes no longer visible to Will's dismay. Rivers of tears from Will's eyes dripped onto the t-shirt Jack was wearing.  
"Okay move aside, move aside! If you're not going to help then get your asses OUT!" Two paramedics wheeled the gurney through the crowd of spectators and knelt at Jack's side.  
"How long has he been cold to the touch like this?" One man asked as he slipped an oxygen mask over Jack's head. Will shook his head, "I-I don't know. Maybe 1 minute or so." The two paramedics lifted Jack onto the gurney and placed a wad of cloth on his wound, then rushed him toward the door.  
"You comin'?" The man said, running alongside the gurney. Will leaped up and followed them to the ambulance. They pushed Jack into the ambulance and Will climbed in after them. They slammed the door as one of the paramedics raced to start an IV on Jack. Sirens blared from above him, Will felt as if he needed to cover his ears from the loud sound.  
"John, can you hear me?" The paramedic asked, gently tapping his face.  
"He prefers to be called Jack." Will said, his cheeks tearstained and his heart seemed like it was brimmed with lead. As Will stared at Jack, his eyelids began to flutter and his body shook violently.  
"He's convulsing!" The man yelled as he checked his pulse. "Blood pressure is dropping, we're not getting much of a pulse! C'mon Jack," The man began CPR on Jack as Will watched in horror.  
"What's happening?" He asked as the ambulance stopped and they almost flew Jack from the back and ran him through the emergency doors. Will jumped from the back of the ambulance and followed the paramedics through the doors before a nurse stopped him. He fought a little but stopped and looked at the nurse. "Why can't I be with him?" He asked.  
The nurse shook her head. "Sir, you can't go through those doors, I'm sorry."  
"What's going on? Is Jack going to be alright?" Will followed the nurse into the waiting room.  
"I don't know yet, your friend is not doing too well right but there's no reason why you have to give up. We are doing the best we possibly can for him, sir." She smiled and left Will in his bloodstained clothing. He put his hands over his face and began to sob uncontrollably. There was nothing more to do, but wait.


	7. Collide

Thank you for the comments everyone, they really mean a whole bunch to me and it encourages me to keep writing! 3

Will sat in the waiting room on those infamous plastic white chairs. _I guess they figure you're too upset to care,_ Will thought as he rubbed his temples. Several people passed by him not even considering that he was there, Will just sat there trying to think of absolutely nothing. _It's my fault. I shouldn't have gone out on that date with Justin then none of this would've happened. _Will wiped the tears from his swollen eyes. It was definitely a bittersweet moment for him. His whole life was bittersweet. _I can't blame myself for this. I am allowed to have a little fun, right? But what if I had been there.._

The clock above him moved its hands to the nine indicating to Will he'd been there for three hours now. Supposedly Jack was stabbed in the colon, he was rushed to surgery but they were unsure whether he would need a colostomy. Their main worries were that it was infected and the long period from when the stabbing occurred and when he arrived at the hospital. Will felt suddenly sick to his stomach. Will stood and frantically searched for a restroom. An orderly walked down the hall toward the door when Will approached him.

"Excuse me, do you know where the restroom is?" Will asked while his stomach churned.

"Down the hall and to your right." He turned around and entered the room with a smile. Will practically ran to the restroom and threw up in the toilet only seconds after locking the door. Will closed his eyes and collapsed onto the floor in complete exhaustion when he finished. He just wanted to go sleep and not wake up into everything was back to normal in his life. He didn't like always being the stable one, but now when he was the most vulnerable, no one was there to hold him and assure him everything would be okay like he always did.

"Will?" There was a soft knock on the door. "It's Justin – are you okay? I saw you running down the hall then you throwing up. I came to sit with you."

Breathing hard, Will splashed cold water on his face, dabbed it with a few paper towels and flushed the toilet. He opened the door to see Justin standing in the doorframe. He smiled gently at him and helped him walk to the waiting room once more. A couple had just left so they were able to sit in more comfortable chairs than the plastic ones.

"I heard what happened from a few friends of mine that live next door to your apartment. Will, I'm so sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn't have been so angry with you." Justin took Will's trembling hand.

"No, it isn't your fault Justin, it's no one's fault except Mark's." Will rubbed his forehead, sighed heavily, and closed his eyes. Justin didn't speak to him, but it was just comforting having another person there. Will could feel his shoulder touch his and the warmth of it made Will feel extremely drained. He now had absolutely no energy left after throwing up, and just thinking that his best friend could die was more than he wanted to think about. Will couldn't help it any more, he sniffed once more, the last sign of him trying be strong, then let go and cried. Justin reached over and pulled Will close to him, allowing his jacket to be soaked in Will's salty tears.

"Shhh, it's alright now. I won't let you go Will. You just go ahead and cry, I'll be here." Justin just rocked him like a child and repeated that sentence over and over until Will's sobs faded into soft whimpers.

"Mr. Truman?" Will lifted his head up to see the doctor standing over him. Will stood and shook his hand. "I'm sorry, it's still a little unbelievable right now." The doctor smiled and took the empty seat next to Will. "Well, we finished operating on him, unfortunately we had to induce a coma due to the significant trauma to his colon, liver and some of his intestines. We aren't sure when he will wake up or if," He hesitated.

"What?" Will asked in desperation.

The doctor smiled sadly. "Of if he wakes up. I'm sorry Will but comas are like that. We just have to wait and see what happens and how Jack does." The doctor shook his hand once more and left Will and Justin in complete awe.


	8. I Need You

Wow, so sorry you guys! I have been so busy with school and other things, FF has had to be on the back burner (

They had told Will to go on home and try to get some rest – it was unlikely Jack would awake from the coma within the week. Justin walked him back to his apartment and gently kissed his cheek in a brotherly way more than anything.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Justin asked and lovingly caressed his cheek. Will really liked Justin and it was a relief to have him there.

"Thanks Justin, but I think I will be alright for tonight. I'll call you."

Justin nodded and touched his shoulder. Will smiled and said goodbye to Justin as he slowly entered his empty apartment. Looking at it, Will would've given anything to see Jack sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the singles classifieds in the morning paper.

He carried himself absent-mindedly to his bedroom and flopped on his bed not even bothering to take his formal clothes off. There was too much to think about and being comfortable seemed to be the least of his worries. Will imagined Jack sleeping in that huge white bed with a mess of machines and clear IV tubes in his wrists.

Tears slipped from the corner of Will's eyes and dripped into his ears. _Why did I shrug Jack off like that? What kind of friend could I possibly have been to ignore him like that? I was with Justin. I deserve some time to myself…don't I?_

Will constantly battled himself of these conversations, especially during the long wait at the hospital. He desperately wanted to see him but the doctor told him it wouldn't have been allowed until tomorrow afternoon. Will couldn't possibly go to work with this on his mind. Then again, it would be nice to take this _off_ his mind as well.

The telephone rang but Will didn't bother getting up. The familiar message of Grace and Will's appeared on the machine, then a beep.

"Will? It's me Grace. I really need to talk to you okay? Please call me back as soon as -" Will sensed Grace had been crying. He rushed to pick up the phone and answered with a short 'Hello'.

"Will -" Grace sounded extremely relieved. "Thank goodness you're home. I really needed to talk to you. Something horrible has happened to me Will. I've been raped." She said, sobbing into the receiver.

Will stood there, completely stunned. This had been such a wonderful night until ten-thirty. "What? How did this happen? Shit, are you alright? Where is Karen?" Will was full of questions.

"I am not really sure what happened. I met this really nice guy on the slopes and we went to the lodge to have some coffee and the next thing I know we are at his cabin and I just felt like something was wrong about him so I asked to leave and he -" Grace was too difficult to understand by then. She was crying too hard.

"Grace, you have to go to the police, do you hear me? Any kind of law enforcement up there so they can get some evidence and catch that fucker."

Grace's sobs quieted to whimpers as she agreed with Will. "Okay. I will try and go to the police -" Screams were heard from the background and Grace shouted for Will to help her. Will heard a man's voice come on the line.

"Bad idea, Will." The voice grumbled then the line went dead. Will's hands began to shake. He put the receiver down and grabbed his coat. The phone rang again.

Thinking it could be Grace Will picked it up. "Hello?" He asked in a panic.

"Mr. Truman? This is Dr. York. Jack is having some extreme difficulties; we need you at the hospital right away in case we need you to sign any forms."

Will did not know what to do. There he was, trapped in between the lives of his best friends.


End file.
